When Two Worlds Collide
by Theunknownsoldier321
Summary: When six teenagers get sent to a different world by a mad man, they must embark on a journey with a super hero named Sonic The Hedgehog. They must find the seven Chaos Emeralds to get home, can they do it? Warning, Mild Language, Gore  A little  and epics
1. Info 1

Hey guys and girls, Unknown Soldier here. I am making a story of our/your OC's going to Mobius. I need OC's from you. Max is five; I have reserved two spots for Mikaela the Cat and Newtec321. So there are now four spots. Some boundaries are:

They must be younger than 16

No vampires (I frigin hate vampires): Except Blade:

Have two powers

Ok here is the form:

Name (Human/Overalander: Preferred real name):

Name (Mobian):

Location:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Common Appearance:

Mobian Appearance:

Clothes (Overlander):

Clothes (Mobian):

Powers and/or weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favourite Drinks:

Favourite Food:

Fav. Movies:

Fav. Games:

Fav. Bands/Songs:

Bio:

For an Example, here is mine.

Name (Human/Overalander: Preferred real name): Dale "Fowla" Fowler

Name (Mobian): Dale The Fox

Location: Australia, Queensland.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 180cm

Human Appearance:

Average built

Brown, curly hair

Hazel eyes

Mobian Appearance: Light orange Fox with green eyes. Average built. Thick, black spiky hair. His ear tips are white and the tail also. The tail is bushy and average length.

Clothes (Overlander):

Red shoes

Blue jeans

Green Digi camo shirt

Plain black jumper with hoddie

Black, fingerless gloves.

Clothes (Mobian):

Black vest

Long red shirt

Black cargo pants

Dark orange bandana across his face, but on his neck whenever hes not using it.

Black, steel capped boots with a red stripe across.

Powers and/or weapons: Pulse and the fire element. He has a wooden staff with a red crystal on the tip, indicating the element. He also likes to use guns and explosives.

Likes: Friends, Games, Food, Sports and many more.

Dislikes: Snobs, posh people, convicts, twilight fans (Hell have no fury for them), his A.D.H.D and people who betray and talk behind his back.

Hobbies: Paintball, Rugby union, Parkour, Archery, running and snowboarding.

Favourite Drinks: Coke, Lift, V, Monster and Water.

Favourite Food: Steak, Pie, Chocolate, Skittles, Bread, Chocolate muffins and pancakes.

Fav. Movies: Never back down, Push, Book of Eli, Black Hawk Down, Saving Private Ryan, Gantz.

Fav. Games: Brink, COD, WOW, Crysis 2, Left 4 Dead, Army of 2 and loads more.

Fav. Bands/Songs: Linkin Park, Rise Against, Shinedown, Hollywood Undead, Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin and mix ones.

Bio: Dale was born in a town of Moranbah, just two hours out of Mackay. He is raised along his mother, Farther and two brothers. His farther is a Blast Crew Manager for the coalmines in the town, while his mother stays at home. His whole life has being odd; Bullies, Crime, Violence, 9/11 (A/n: God rest those souls on that day.) and destruction. At the age of 5, he was diagnose with A.D.H.D; Attention Direct Hyperactive Disorder, causing him to lose focus in school and getting in trouble with other peers by his anger. Everyone took advantage and began to bully him for ten years. Due to bullying, Dale never had a friend. Except for Alex Martin. He had stuck with him though out the harassment and teasing though the years. At the age of 14, Dale and Alex began to do Paintball for the town, but still the bullying continues. The boys always had a saying every time they are harassed, "All it takes is one good friend and school is a good place to be." His dream job is to be an Australian Soldier. (Just a little part, though out the story, he will mention some new stuff.)

So there you go mate, all the info for the story. Hurry and Review for a spot, remember, there are only three spots, maybe four if Newtec321 isn't doing it.

1. Dale "Fowla" Fowler

2. (Reserved)

3. (Reserved)

4.

5.

6.

The results will be in on Wednesday.

Jigsaw: Do or don't, make your choice.

Me: Creepy.


	2. Info 2

Announcement! All right lads, I looked over everyone's submission during school, and my teachers thought it was work related. Fail… Anyway, here are the Characters. Drum Roll please?

First one is I, Dale the Fox

Second one is Newtec321 (He has sent me the form, I hope….)

Third is CharmyXcream14

Fourth is chaos kai XFifth is Mikaela the CatAnd lucky last… FireTiger1008

Sorry to everyone else, but thank- Wait… I might even drop some of your OC's later in the story… So thank you for the info and that.

Stay tuned til the first chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide"

Also, if anyone can think of a better name, please PM me…


	3. Chapter 1 Camp

A/n: Ok, here is the first chapter of When To Worlds Collide. So, here are some warning and classifications:

**There will be Gore in fighting scenes**

**Mild swearing (During difficult times; Anger, Sadness etc)**

**I hate to say this… Romance . but its part of the story.**

**The story will start slow and in Dale's (Mine) POV for the start.**

**Takes place after the end of Sonic X season 3**

**Also, there is abuse 'At start' and some scenes.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic belongs to SEGA and 4kids, the characters belong to:**

**Dale "Fowla" Fowler- Theunknownsoldier321**

**Alex Martin- Newtec321**

**Angel Argento- Firetiger1008**

**Violet ****Clove****- CharmyXcream14**

**Mikaela "Blade" Henry- Mikaela the Cat**

**Chaos Kai fu suing- ****chaos kai X****  
><strong>

Lets begin…

"Ok class, take out your science books and copy out on whats the board." The male teacher instructed, turning away to jolt down the information of physics and newtons law of motion. Everyone groaned in annoyance and complained about "Why aren't we discussing about camp tomorrow?" Tomorrow was our day to go to camp in Canberra, New South Wales. It was a science camp, which meant it was going to suck. Although, QUESTACON is going to be fun, I hope. I lowered my head to the book on the desk, preparing to write the information. But I was soon hit in the back of the head by a paper ball. I glance down and saw it, a few centimetres away from my foot. I look back, but again, another one hit me. I look to my left and saw Alex; who was also getting hit on the head by numerous paper balls. He looked at me with a look that made me feel bad. I look back to my book, once again; another paper ball struck my head. My anger was building up by each hit. And by the looks of Alex, he was getting angry too. I grab my pencil and prepared to write.

"Dale Fowler and Alex Martin?" The teacher yelled. We both jumped in fright and the loud noise. Everyone laughed at us cause of that and we are in trouble.

"Yes sir?" I croaked, fiddling with my thumbs.

"What is with the paper on the ground?" He questioned, pointing to the ground beside my foot. I look to the direction and saw over thirty paper balls.

"I—I do—Bu—" I stuttered, but the teacher roared once again.

"You will stay after class to pick up each piece of paper in this room, do youse understand?" I look at Alex; he just looked back at his book in sadness.

"Fine…" I sighed; I was soon engage by everyone's howl of laughter and teasing. I slammed my head on the desk and swore to myself.

"Fml…" I said, closing my eyes. Not long after ten minutes, the bell rang. I shot up from my rest and gathered my books to depart the room. As I began to leave, trying to get out the detention, three boys came in front of me with smug smiles on them.

"What is it now, Robert?" I spoke, holding my books in my left arm and to my side. One of the bullies smacked the books right out my hand; making the pages and loose notes in my book scatter everywhere.

"What the hell, man?" I shouted. I was soon silenced by a punch to the stomach. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees.

"Why don't you just leave here and don't come back, everyone will be much better without you!" Robert told me. His friends nodded to the sentence. One drove his foot across my face, making me fall to the side from the force.

"Where is the teacher?" I thought to myself, even know I'm in great pain. Robert walked to the exit, leaving the scene.

"Jacob, Mason, lets go." Robert said out loud. His friends followed his order and jogged away, leaving me to clean myself up. I slowly got up and grabbed some scattered papers from the ground and shoved it into my book. Blood dripped from my mouth to my blue school shirt, leaving a bloody patch. I wiped my blood with my hand, smearing blood across my hand and fore arm. I slowly got up, but soon confronted by the teacher.

"Where do you think you were going?" The teacher asked, folding his arms. I went to answer but he raised his index finger to silence me.

"I don't care Dale, now clean you mess." He sneered, walking away. I sighed sadly and began to stride to the room where Alex is. He was looking at me, noticing the blood on the shirt and the black eye I have just developed.

"They did it again, did they?" Alex whispered sadly. I slowly nodded my head and began to pick up the rubbish. Alex soon acquainted me with the duty.

_2:50pm_

"Alright class," The teacher called out, "Tomorrow is camp, so I expect everyone at the front of the school at 6 Am." Everyone roared in hurrays and yay's, except Alex and me. We just sat there in silence, just waiting for the school to end.

He leaned over and whispered, "We have Paintball at Five Pm, and do you want me to pick you up?" I nodded in response. Alex has already got his P's and he is 16, I have only got 98 hours done. I shifted my eyes to the clock. It read "2:59" I began to pack my things and prepared to leave as soon as the bell goes off.

_BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

Alex and I shot out of our seats, stuffed our bags with our books and departed the school in a hurry. I ruffled through my pocket and pulled out my I-pod Touch. I flicked though some songs til I got to "Black Birds" By Linkin Park. As I walked to my home, I could help myself but I sang along with it.

_**Drop that / get up**__  
><em>_**Take to the streets / better lock that kid up**__  
><em>_**Face full of teeth when he hock that spit up**__  
><em>_**Pacing the beat like a beast**__  
><em>_**Rocking the block on repeat**__  
><em>_**Speak from the cut like a rush of blood**__  
><em>_**Paint red on the sleeves of the ones you love**__  
><em>_**Lay the sick ones down and the bells will ring**__  
><em>_**Put pennies on the eyes let the dead men sing**_

_**I shiver and shake the warm and cold**__  
><em>_**I'm alone on my own**__  
><em>_**In every mistake I dig this hole**__  
><em>_**Through my skin and bones**_

_**It's harder starting over**__  
><em>_**Than never to have changed**_

_**With Blackbirds following me**__  
><em>_**I'm digging out my grave**__  
><em>_**They close in, swallowing me**__  
><em>_**The pain, it comes in waves**__  
><em>_**I'm getting back what I gave**_

_**I sweat through the sheet as daylight fades**__  
><em>_**As I waste away**__  
><em>_**It traps me inside mistakes I've made**__  
><em>_**That's the price I pay**_

_**It's harder starting over**__  
><em>_**Than never to have changed**_

_**With Blackbirds following me**__  
><em>_**I'm digging out my grave**__  
><em>_**They close in, swallowing me**__  
><em>_**The pain, it comes in waves (yea)**__  
><em>_**I'm getting back what I gave**_

_**I drop to the floor like I did before**__  
><em>_**Stop watching / I'm coughing / I can't be more**__  
><em>_**What I want and what I need are at constant war**__  
><em>_**Like a well full of poison / a rotten core**__  
><em>_**The blood goes thin / the fever stings**__  
><em>_**And I shake from the hell that the habits bring**__  
><em>_**Let the sick ones down / the bells will ring**__  
><em>_**Put pennies on the eyes / let the dead men sing**_

_**With Blackbirds following me**__  
><em>_**I'm digging out my grave**__  
><em>_**They close in, swallowing me**__  
><em>_**The pain, it comes in waves**__  
><em>_**I'm getting back what I gave**_

_**I'm getting back what I gave**__  
><em>_**I'm getting back what I gave**_

As soon the song finished, I reached my home. It was two stories and had a cream coat of paint on it. I walked into the house and saw my mum watching T.V with my young brother.

"Hey mum," I greeted quietly, closing the door. Mum turned her head to greet me but let out a shriek.

"Omigod Dale," She cried, running to me to check my wounds, "What happened?" I shook my head and by past her.

"Its nothing mum." I said, walking up stairs to my room. In my room was a single bed, an AlienWare laptop, my Paintball Bag with the Tippmann X7 (A/n: If you don't know what that is, DW about it ). I slipped off his backpack and tossed it to the end of the bed. I took off my shirt and tossed it on the bag, along with my pants. I open my closet and took out my Digi Camo shirt, my jeans, my black fingerless gloves and my neck guard. I slap them on and grabbed my Paintball Bag. Inside were my camp clothes and my Paintball clothes. I trotted down stairs and to the door, but a voice stopped my hand from touching the door handle.

"Dale," Mum softly said. I turn my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I huffed. She had fear painted all over her face. She handed me my phone and tried to pull a smile.

"Take care." She spoke. I smiled back, took the phone and left the house.

_6pm_

"That was a good game." Alex said, unscrewing his Tippmann's canister off. I did the same and plopped off the hopper.

"Yeah." I answered. I placed the gun in its box and placed it in my car. I let Alex drive it because he had his P's. The car was a white Toyota Camry.

"I don't want to get up at five for camp." Alex groaned, placing his bag in the car. I took of my Paintball clothes but left my normal clothes on.

"I don't want to go at all." I sighed, getting into the passenger seat. Alex did also and started the car.

"I know, but lets hope it is good…" Alex replied, driving away.

_Canberra, New South Wales. 3pm_

God that flight was horrible. But at least the bullies didn't do anything to us… Yet. The teacher told us we are going to QUESTACON straight away. Everyone hoorayed and cheered, but Alex and I were condoled to our I-pods. We took a bus to the location and it still looked the same as last time; big and almighty. But something odd was filling my body, I don't know what. Once we reached the entrance, there were big boards saying, "NEW DISCOVERY! A rare green emerald! I blinked and walked inside. The teacher told everyone to follow him as we navigated through the partly deserted building. We took left and right turns til we got to where the "rare" emerald was. In the middle of a room were a pole and a glass dome on the top. Inside was a glowing green crystal about the size of softball. Inside the room was no one, not even security. Everyone ran to it and crowed around it, awe at its beauty. I walked to the dome and stared at it. On the outside of the dome was a bronze square-shaped object with six weird sentences in it.

"What is it?" Robert asked the teacher.

"I don't know." The teacher shrugged. I shook my head and walked to Alex; who was lost in his world.

"Yo Alex…" I said. He shot his head to mine and smiled.

"Yo, what up?" He greeted.

"Not much, you?"

"No much." He smiled and looked at the emerald. He then walked over to it and gazed at it. I soon joined him and embarked the glory. Til Robert pushed me from the behind. I leached forward and shoved off the dome that held the Emerald. It fell to the ground and smashed on the ground.

"Good one Dale." Robert laughed, soon joined by everyone else. I sighed sadly and walked to the emerald. It was acting strange; it was blinking. I cocked my head and reached for it. Alex came to me and watched me pick up the emerald with one hand. Some odd reason, my body began to feel, warm.

"Uh Alex?" I shakily said.

"What?" He nervously replied. I moved my hand in front of him.

"Feel it." I asked. He placed his hand on it and replied.

"I feel, warm." Alex spoke. Then with a blight flash, everything went white. Abruptly, it faded to clear. Me and Alex were still holding the emerald, while everyone was shocked and confused.

"What the hell?" The teacher swore, "Look at what you bloody done? GO outside and stay til the managers get here to Discuss about repaying this?" I shook my head and placed the emerald on the pole and walked out. Alex soon followed and walked beside me.

"Dude, that was weird." He whispered. I nodded franticly and kept walking. I took a left out the door, suddenly I felt a pinch in my back. My body went limp and my vision blur. I fell forward and landed with a _domp._ I heard another domp, that would be Alex. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. My body soon shifted to my back, and the last thing I saw was a silhouette of a fat man, standing over me. Then darkness took over.

Wow, first chapter done. The Characters will be in the next one. I know I started slowly, but it's for the benefit later on.

So R&R on how I did and what could be changed and wait for the next instalment of "When Two Worlds Collide"

P.S: If you were paired with anyone in this story and the Mobians, who would it be. who knows, you may be paired with them :P


	4. Chapter 2 Escape

A/n: OK here is Chapter 2. I have got a flame from Spindash and he made me read my story over again. I have made a HUGE mistake. The scene when Dale accidentally smashes the dome that held the Emerald, I spaced out that he should be yelled at and he took off, disappointed and sad. Im SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! I hope that was the only mistake! Thank you Spindash for the flame, that made me think about that all day. So anyway, here is chapter two.

My mind was racing like the motocross. I had a million thoughts in my head; Where am I? Whats going on? Why can't I feel anything? Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes? This was making me scared. But as I nearly went into insanity, I was able to open my eyes. I slowly, very slowly open my eyes, hoping that I just fainted. My vision was blur and spinning. As my eyes widen, the vision still remains. I blinked hard and tried to clear the distortion. I tried to rub my eyes, but something held it down. I blinked rapidly and the vision returned to normal; I quickly found out I should have kept asleep. I was in a tube, being held down by straps on my wrists and ankles; preventing any movement. I was able to move my head only, scanning my surroundings. The tubes wall was clear but had a slight milky colour to it. I look to my left; I saw three more tubes with black silhouettes in them. I looked forward and saw another set of tubes, three to be exact with three silhouettes inside the tube; lifeless and still. I went to scream for help, but an evil laugh sent chill down my spine; preventing me doing anything.

"I see that you are awake, my friend." A deep male voice said with an evil and twisted tone

"Let me out!" I roared in fear. He only laughed at my misfortune.

"No my boy, I need you and you're… Friends…" He said, with more intermit in 'Friends.'

"Who? Alex? He's here?" I blurted. I felt a slight feeling of safe but still shocked.

"You have something of mine…" He sneered, changing the subject.

"What? I don't have anything." I replied, confusedly. That's when I heard footsteps, getting closer to me. _Tap Tap Tap Tap datap…_ The sound stopped and the eerie silence took over. But my heart sank as a face appeared behind the tube; the light showing the figure. He was fat, round, had a huge brown moustache, blue round glasses and was bald.

"Who are you?" I questioned with fear.

"My name is not of your concern," He grinned, "You should be concerned about your health."

"What do you want, Mr. Not of your concern?" I asked. He laughed evilly.

"I want the power that the emerald gave you…" He said coldly, poking the glass separating him and me.

"What power? What emerald?" I yelled in anger.

"The Chaos emerald, it reacted to your presents and you friend."

"So?"

"It gave you the power of the Chaos emerald, and I want it." I look to my left and saw the figure in the tube stir. The man looked as well and grinned.

"Another one is awake, Mr. Martin." He laughed evilly. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Alex!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. The figures head turned to face me.

"Dale?" Alex yelled.

"Enough chit-chat, it is time for the extraction." The man said coldly. He pressed a button beside my tube and a loud beep was soon heard.

"EXTRACTION ENABLED!" A voice in the tube announced. I began to fret and shake. My only though was to get out of my tube prison. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a syringe, aiming to my right arm.

"No!" I yelled. I pulled all my might in my left arm to break the latches. But nothing happened. But with a zap, the needle stopped a centimetre from my shoulder. A shower of sparks shot out of the tubes top, lighting the dark room in yellow and blue.

"WARNING! ERROR! ERROR! TUBE 3 SECURITY FAIL! WARNING!" A electronic voice wailed.

"What?" The man roared. The latches loosen and clicked off. I yanked my right hand off then my left. The man ruffled though is pocket and pulled out a coms device.

"Whats going on?" He ordered.

"Kzz Doctor, someone on the outside hacked our system and downloaded a virus in the extraction tubes." A metallic voice replied. Soon there were six swooshes and the remaining tube doors opened. I leapt out of the tube and fell to my fours. I glance up and saw the other figures stumble out of their prison. I then look to my left and saw Alex on his feet, running to me. He was one tough bloke for anything.

"Come on Dale, we got to get out!" He ordered, lifting me up. I got to my feet and looked at my surroundings. We were in a large lab; there were the six tubes, a great metal door, and a window to the top right hand side. The moon shone down on us, indicating it was night. The fat man stomped his feet in anger.

"All bots capture the subjects in extraction lab!" He ordered though his walkie.

"SECURITY TO EXTRACTION LAB!" The intercom bellowed.

"We need to get out of here!" A feminine voice yelled. I look over the direction and that the figures were three people. Two were female and a male. The female had long golden blond hair, blue eyes and appeared to have a slight tan skin. She wore a violet dress and a pair of violet shoes. The female beside her was taller than her but just as skinny as her. She had short, chocolate brown hair that hovers around halfway down her neck, hazel eyes that were wide and aware, and pale peach skin. She wore a electric green shirt that had a outdoor water faucet pouring water and the words: Camp Nakamun on it, white cargo pants and white pair of sneakers with black soles dotted with turquoise squares. The male on the other hand was taller than them and his shoulders were bolder. His white hair that had the stye of a Mohawk shone though the darkness, his eyes pieced on mine as I studied him. He wore a black T-shirt that was equal to his black cargo pants; his black shoes had red tribal writing on it. To me, that is sick. I want those shoes. Everyone seems to be in their teenager years. I scanned the room and at the kids. They were looking at one at another. But their heads snapped forward to the sound of metallic footsteps.

"What is that?" The violet dressed girl squeaked. No one responded to the girl, only their eyes were glued to the door as it slid open. Standing behind the doors were two metallic robots. They were tall, grey in colour; their heads were cone shaped with red robot eyes.

"Use tazers, I want them alive!" The man roared to the robot guards. The robots lifted their arms, aiming towards us. Everyone took a step back, noticing the movement. All was still, until a explosion ripped behind the door and the robots were tossed to the side, soon followed by another set of explosions. Bits of metal and mechanical bits flung like shrapnel.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled in question. The fat man roared once more and ordered more guards.

The person in front of him soon confronted Alex. It was another female; her brown straight hair flowed down, her electric blue eyes fixed on Alex's brown eyes. Her Fitch jacket covered her boy while blue jeans and white sneakers covered her legs.

"Whats going on?" The boy angrily asked, walking to me. I look at him and shrug.

"I dunno, but we got to get the hell out of here." I told him. I look back at Alex, but peered over his shoulder to a robot.

"Alex!" I yelled, lunging my hand to his direction. The robot aimed a rocket at us and fired. Everyone ducked, narrowly missing our heads but struck the window. There was a loud bang that sends dust, debris and glass crumbling towards us. Everyone yelled from the explosion and covered their bodies with their arms. The wood and brick fell in between everyone and some landed on the man.

"Oomph!" The man grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" The female in the Fitch jacket yelled out. We all ran to the hole in the window and stood in front of it, my back to the wall. I cupped my hands to make a lift and took a knee. The violet girl was first, then the boy, then the girl in the Fetch jacket, after her was the lady with the green shirt. Last was Alex, he was going to be tough. I lifted him up with all my strength and he crawled out. I took a step forward and saw Alex lending me a hand. I clapped it and held. He soon hoists me up and threw the hole. Inside the man began to yell and rave.

"Get them! Get them!" He roared constantly. Another rocked was shot, missed my head and flew into the night sky like a firework. I got to my feet with assistance from Alex. What just happen was impossible. The Capture, extraction, explosions, escape and now run.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" The unknown boy yelled, running into the distant forest. We all joined him, running as fast we could. My feet pounded on the dirt and grass, flicking up dust as I went. I saw the girl in the violet dress slowing down in front of me. I place my hand on her shoulder and ran faster.

"Go! Go! Faster!" I raved, knowing that the mad man would be on our arse any minute.

After ten minutes of running in the thick forest, lost in thought and shock, we skidded to a halt. Around us were a fallen tree, a few boulders and a little hill. We all collapsed on the ground, exhausted and sore. There were panting and heaving, I was huffing like a smoke addict needing air.

"Ok, some tell me whats going on?" The boy asked us in pure rage and fear. I can't blame him; I was so scared and upset.

"I don't know." Alex huffed on the ground.

"Does anyone know what happen before this?" I said slowly. We all sat up and looked at each other.

"I was at home then boom, I'm here." The girl in the Violet said.

"I was at school." The Boy huffed.

"I was making a story." The girl in the electric green shirt confirmed.

"I was in bed, then I was here." The girl in the Fetch jacked told us.

"We were at camp." I said, pointing to Alex and I. There was an eerie quiet til the girl in the green shirt broke the silence.

"Whats your names?" She asked.

"Im Violet **Clove." The girl in the violet dress; now Violet said.**

"Angel Argento." The girl in the Fetch jacket said.

"I'm Chaos Kai fu suing." The boy said.

"Im Alex Martin." Alex introduced.

"I'm Dale Fowler." I greeted.

"Well, Im Mikaela Henry, but everyone calls me Blade." The girl in the green shirt said.

"So…" Chaos started, "Who was that guy?"

"I do not know." Violet shakily said, looking at her hands. I held my head with my hands and thank.

"He told me that I had something of his…" I mentioned.

"What was it?" Mikaela asked, lowering her head to the ground.

"Something about the power of the Emerald." I replied, dropping my left eyebrow.

"This is so wacked!" Angel suddenly yelled. I could not agree with her anymore. I went to continue, something but an incredible pain struck my head. I fell forward and landed back on the dirt, yelling in agony.

"Dale whats wrong?" Mikaela asked. But she let out a scream and fell to the ground. There were more screams as everyone fell to the ground in pain. My whole body was burning and felt like it was tearing me apart. I could feel my head expanding and my body shrinking. My scream was going more loudly as the pain ripped through me. I felt huge pain in my back and my face. Everyone was having the same pain. I kept my eyes shut in pain and agony. I want it to end. But on que, it abruptly stopped. I tried to get up but I felt dizzy and blacked out.

I think I went too fast with this… But im so eager for this story. Me and Newtec have been chatting about this and the storyboard. We are both hyped about this so I want this to last for… I don't know, lets make it thirty chapters. That's it! That's my goal. Plus, I have got thirteen reviews, OMG that is a record for me. WOW, thank you everyone. So, we have just met our main characters. Thank you to your characters everyone.

So… R&R and stay tuned to the next chapter of WTWC

Disclaimer~ I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA and 4kids.

And I got a challenge for you viewers: Think of a better title for this story and I will have it changed…

Ok im out, Lata people! -Theunknownsoldier321-


	5. Chapter 3 New Bodies

**A/n: Tada! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Anyway sorry about the late postage, I was suspended from my school and banned from my Laptop for a week, Meh; and I had to plan for the story, like whats going to happen, problems, relationships XD, and character personality. It took me ****four**** days to think all of that, while getting help from Alex (Newtec321). We are also ****drawing**** the characters, I did mine and Alex did his and we are quite good at it… I think? So two are down, Next is CharmyXcream14's character (Violet Clove), I am starting to draw it up. What else is there? Oh yeah, Chaos Kai X, I'm sorry mate but I gotta make you a Mobian. So I made you a hedgehog, kakakaka; if you want to change it and send me the clothes that you use, right now, you're using the cloths from the Overlander. And I changed my weapon (Due to the fact that I copied it from my other story); I meant to have a ninjatō. If you don't know what that is, look it up. It's pretty sweet as bro. I also took out my bandana lol. And Alex has "Ice" Powers now. Other than that, R&R, and lets begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog, Archie Comics "Sonic the Hedgehog". The characters belong to:**

**Dale "Fowla" Fowler- Theunknownsoldier321**

**Alex Martin- Newtec321**

**Angel Argento- Firetiger1008**

**Violet Clove- CharmyXcream14**

**Mikaela "Blade" Henry- Mikaela the Cat**

**Kai fu suing- chaos Kai X**

"Hahaha! Dale is a Fail! Haha! Get it?" Robert laughed at me. Everyone pointed and howled in laughter. My anger rose as each insult was tossed at me.

"_Your brother is a somebody; you are a Nobody!" Jacob said. Tears fell from my face and my hands tremble in sadness, but were soon taken over by anger. I gripped desk and swung around in a 360 motion. I released; hurling the desk threw a near by window. Everyone yelled and screamed in fear from my sudden outburst. I looked towards the bullies and—_

I quickly awoke from my nightmare by shooting in the air. The suns rays shone down and lit the world a bright and green landscape. Birds chirped and clicked, the wind swaying the trees with a nice pine and forest scent. I let out a shaken sigh from the terrible memory. Cold sweat drenched my clothes and face. I raised my arm and wiped the sweat from my furry head… Wait a minute? Fur? I patted my forehead and felt the fluffy hair on my hand. I shakily and slowly lowered my hand in view. My hand was a furry light yellow paw along with my arm. I looked at my arms and the same result. I felt my face and stoked my furry muzzle. I felt my nose, but it was small and round. I quickly felt all of my head and touched a set of triangular things on my head. I slipped my hand to where my ears were, but nothing was there. I slowly turned my head and saw not my friends, but animals. One was a grey wolf; it had a black shirt with a red stipe down the left hand side and black cargo pants with a blue stripe down the left stride of his pants, just like Alex's from last night. A light blue fox with two tails; it wore long red sleeves top, purple three quarter lengths, purple studded collar around its neck and red converse ankle highet shoes. A pure white rabbit; it wore a dark violet dress with a white belt around its waist, A violet hat, and Violet and white shoes. A grey hedgehog but with a cat-like tail and ears, it also had weird, grey fur with red streaks in her quills, her cat ears and her tail; it wore black cargo pants, blue camo shirt and black fingerless gloves, black sneakers with turquoise laces and a turquoise heart on the outside sides. And a white and black hedgehog with white coloured Mohawk hair; it wore the same clothes as Kai did last night. They were all in a circle, sleeping and lost in their dreams. They all had their backs towards me. I took in a huge gulp of air and let out a huge yell of fear. Everyone shot up and looked left and right, but soon saw different people, or animals. The grey wolf shot up and grabbed me by the throat, sealing my airway from any kind of breathing.

"Who are you? Where is Dale?" He growled. His brown eyes and voice looked and sounded familiar, and then it hit me.

"Alex?" I shakily asked, gripping 'Alex's' hand in desperation to breath. He cocked his head and loosens his hand.

"Dale?" He questioned. I gasped my neck as the air rushed in my lungs, also doing a weak nod.

"You can't be Dale? You look like a… Fox? And your clothes are different?" Alex informed, studding my body. I look down and saw a black vest like the character "Blade" in 'Blade' used, a blood red, long sleeved shirt that hovered half way of my hand, black cargo pants and black steel cap boots with a blood red strip across the middle. I glance up and stared into his eyes.

"You look like a wolf." I told him, pointing at him. He looked down and realised that he did look like one. He slowly looked at everyone else, who is trying to clarify who or what they are.

"Who are you?" The Blue fox yelled, indicating a female.

"Who are _you_?" The white hedgehog retaliated, it sounded male.

"What are youse?" The Rabbit asked with fear, it sounded like a female child.

"What are you?" The cat slash hedgehog ordered, its voice sounded female. They all sounded so familiar, too familiar. There was more yelling and arguments. Until Alex gave in and shouted, "Guys!" Everyone snapped their heads to him in anger and question.

"Think for a moment…" Alex calmly suggested. Everyone looked at one and another, studying each other.

"Your Kai?" The blue fox asked, pointing to the white hedgehog.

"And your Angel…" Kai responded, pointed his finger at her.

"That means your Mikaela?" Kai then said, pointing to the cat hedgehog person.

"Uh-huh, and you must be Violet then?" Mikaela reported, looking straight at the white, frighten rabbit with wide, odd violet eyes. She shook her head and shot her eyes at Alex and I.

"That makes youse Alex and Dale then?" She squeaked. We both nod at the clarification and looked at the frighten, scared, angry and confused creatures. To me, they all shrunk in size but their heads and hands enlarged my a few inches.

"What happen?" Angel asked the obvious question.

"I don't know…" Kai spat, looking at the trees.

"Does anyone remember anything last night?" Violet asked, looking for anyone that knows. The Kai spoke out.

"I can't remember… All that I know is that I was me last night, then the pain hit me, then boom-" Kai gestured his body "I'm a hedgehog or whatever I am." Everyone nodded to the sentence, agreeing with every word that was said from Kai.

"Well we better find some answers then, aye?" Mikaela said. Everyone nodded and began to walk though the thick vegetation. Kai led; Violet, then Mikaela, then Angel, then Alex and lastly I soon followed him. We walked in any direction, hoping we find civilisation or people.

"How old are youse?" Alex asked, trying to start a conversation to past the time.

"Fourteen." Violet said simply, dodging a bolder on the ground.

"I'm Fifteen." Said Mikaela, pushing back a branch out of her way.

"I'm- whoa-" Angel ducked from the branch that flung behind Mikaela. "-Twelve."

"I'm Fifteen." Kai spoke up, shifting his head to the group that was tailing him.

"Well, I'm Sixteen…" Alex shrugged.

"Same here." I said, leaning away from a spider web.

"Looks like we are ya baby sitters then aye?" Alex said out loud.

"Not on my watch." Kai responded. Alex and I both chuckled and kept walking. My tail swang into my view and I grabbed it. The fur was soft and bushy and… orange. I gave a little chuckle before releasing my tail. 

We marched for an hour before we came to an abrupt stop. I peeked over the heads of the animals for a sight, but I heard a sound. It was… Singing. It sounded like a child, singing a humming tone. The sound was in front of us. I slowly walked to the front and stood next to Kai. Above me, the trees foliage was shading us, preventing us from being seen. The sound was getting louder and closer by the minute. Everyone slowly crouched and waited for the unknown to pass or be seen by us. In front of us was a grass-covered hill in the open. Then a figure appeared over the hill; it was a cream covered rabbit with an orange dress, holding a picnic basked. A larger rabbit with soon followed it. It wore a dress that was brown and white; its tie was blue and large. Its ears are large and bent forward. What made me think was the stance? It was walking like a person, on its feet. A happy smile was a cross the overlooker of the child rabbit. But something appeared behind the small, young rabbit. It was a blue creature that I have _never _seen in my life. It was small, about the size of a rock melon, its wings flapping to keep it behind and above the rabbit. The young female rabbit sang out loud, like nothing could hurt her nor stop her. She stopped, staring into the open with a huge smile. The larger rabbit stopped behind her and took out a blanked out of the basket and laid it out. The duo soon sat on the ground, picnic in the middle, and chatting about something. I look at Kai; whose eyes were fixed on the rabbits.

"You wanna ask them for info?" I smirked. His head shook and looked at me.

"No, you will." He replied, nodding to me. I grinned and shook my head. I look back and saw Alex. He was crawling to me with a confused face.

"Two female rabbits, one elder and young." I informed as he reached me. He looked over my shoulder and looked back to Violet.

"Da, she can talk to them." I quickly spoke. Violet gave me a worried face, fearing that the rabbits will kill her.

"Don't worry, if something bad happens, Dale and I will knock 'em out." Alex promised. Violet thank for a moment before giving a acknowledge nod. She slowly stood up and steadily walked to the light and to the picnickers.

"Dude, I don't hit ladies." I said.

"Don't worry, its not going to happen." Alex shrugged with a grin.

I looked over and saw that she made it over in a few seconds. The large female rabbit looked to Violet not with fear or anger, but with happiness. Violet's head nodded, indicating she was talking to the rabbits. The young rabbit was also looking up to Violet with wide eyes. They talked for a while, pointing in directions, her body, and to our direction. After a few minutes, Violet looked to our position and gestured with her right hand to come over. Kai darted out; soon Alex, then me, Mikaela and Angel. We strolled over to Violet and the two rabbits. I franticly looked left and right, looking for any movement or robots. Nothing. Except for the swaying trees from the wind. Once I glance back, we came to an abrupt stop, behind Violet.

"Good evening." The female rabbit formally said. I couldn't help myself from smiling, not because we are not the only one that can talk, but that she spoke so… professionally.

"G'day." Alex greeted, sticking his hand out to the woman. She smiled, took his hand and shook. After a few shakes, they released.

"Guys, this is Vanilla, and this is her daughter, Cream." Violet introduced. When she said 'Cream', I couldn't help myself but do a little chuckle. I heard Alex do the same; even Kai did a little chuckle.

"Aww…" Mikaela awed, crouching in front of Cream, "She's so cute."

"Thank you, Miss. Mikaela." Cream sweetly said, doing a little giggle at the end.

"It is nice to see you all." Vanilla spoke softly but loud enough to hear.

"Nice to see ya too, my name is Dale." I introduced.

"I know, Violet told me your names." Vanilla giggled.

"Oh," I slapped my head in stupidity.

"I would like to tell you everything at my home, come please." Vanilla said, getting up and folded the blanket.

"Righto." Alex said.

"Sound's fair to me." Angel sighed happily. I don't even think that's possible, but she did it. Cream got up and grabbed the basket, even though she took bits and pieces of food out before we arrived. The blue creature chirped "Chao" every now and then. We soon walked all the way to Vanilla's house… And boy, was it far you may ask? Well, how bout yeah!

Vanilla's house

We were told about everything by Vanilla; about the mad scientist, he was actually called, 'Dr. Eggman'. Which sounded so ridiculous, like a four year old made it up on the spot. Vanilla also told us about the town and city here, also the world. We were at a town called 'Knothole', while the city was called Mobotropolis (A/n: I don't really know what the city is called, so I named it Mobotropolis.) The city was not to far from here; it was about a twenty-minute walk. What was even more intriguing is that this world is called 'Morbius' and the animals or people are called 'Mobians', which we are. During the conversation in the living room, we drank hot tea and ate biscuits. The tea was delicious, even though I never drank tea. And the biscuits are to-die-for; they were so good. Vanilla was sitting on her personal chair, Cream sat on the couch with Violet and Angel. Mikaela sat on the ground, and Alex, Kai and I were standing. The girls were on one side, separated by a coffee table in the middle, while we stood on the other side, eyes fixed on Vanillas speech and information. The blue creature that was hovering over Cream is called 'Cheese'; it is a type of species called a 'Chao'.

"… That's all that I know…" Vanilla finally concluded, taking a sip of tea.

"But one thing bothers me," Said Alex, "If we were to eat… you know meat, does that mean I eat a Mobian or what?"

"No, some animals here haven't evolved to our state and they stay in their normal form." Vanilla simply replied, placing the mug on the coffee table.

"Ah," Alex scratched his head.

"Do you know anyone who can, I don't know, take us back home?" Kai said impatiently. I glance over with a grin; I wanted to go home too, I wanted to see my parents…

"Well…" Pondered Vanilla, she placed a finger on her chin in desperation to think, "Tails might know something, I can call him tomorrow morning, it's getting dark and late now."

I look out the window behind Vanilla and saw the sun setting down on the horizon. It was an orange-light purple mixture of colour in the clouds in front of the falling sun. It was such a beautiful sight. It was fairly rare to see that in Moranbah.

"I better start dinner, are you hungry?" Said Vanilla with a smile, while getting up. Everyone nodded and said, "Please." and "Thank you.". Vanilla's smile grew larger and she disappeared in the kitchen. Cream soon followed her mother in the kitchen. There was an awkward silence til Angel got up and walked in the kitchen.

"I will give them a hand." Said Angel as she disappeared in the kitchen. There was only me, Alex, Kai, Mikaela and Violet.

"Well, this has been a day…" Mikaela huffed.

"Yeah." Violet agreed.

"I'm going to meditate, call me when dinner is ready." Kai happily said, walking outside in the falling light, slowly being taken over by the darkness.

"Same." Alex said, patting me on the back as he left and followed Kai.

"And I am going to look at the flowers and trees." Violet quickly said and darted out side.

"But its dar—" I started, but it was too late, she had disappeared outside. Now it was just Mikaela and I. You know that awkward feeling that you get when you are in a room with a girl? I'm having that now…

"So…" I started, "Where you from? You don't sound Aussie…"

"No, I'm from Canada." She said quietly.

"Ah, is it cold?"

"… Yeah." I squinted my eyes on her.

"You're a shy one, are ya?" I laughed. She slowly nodded, not even taking a glance on me. I huffed and looked at my half empty cup of tea. I placed it on the coffee table. When I looked up, I saw a heart shaped birthmark on her forehead. I didn't even realised til now. I went to ask her "What is that?" but a certain voice called out.

"Dinners ready!" Angels voice yelled out. I look to the kitchen door and saw Angel in between the door.

"That was quick…" I thought.

The dinner was delicious. There were various kinds of foods, a lot like some from our world. Steamed carrot, steamed beans, roast chicken with different kinds of spices and herbs glazed it, gravy, steamed spuds (Potatoes) and many more. After the huge feed, Alex and I helped clean the dishes, pots and pans. Once that was finished, Vanilla gave us all ice cream with chocolate topping. After that was done, Vanilla told us that the girls could sleep in the spare room and the boys in the living room. We soon parted to the living room, while the girls went to their rooms. We all said our good nights and the lights dimmed to nothing. Kai took the couch, Alex took the chair and I took the floor. As soon Kai touch the couch, he past out. Alex took a few minutes til a loud snore signed his sleep. I laid my head on the ground and my last though before I slipped in the darkness, "Wait for the next chapter…"

**Lol, tis all I have to say. Again, I think this was fast. DA! I am trying to get to fights and the powers.**

**Also, for the authors, what are your main power moves, there is a list below. And describe it please. You can review the list or PM to me, whichever tis better for ya.**

**Power 1: (Your first Power, Most use to least use, takes little to moderate energy away)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Power 2: (Your second Power, Most use to least use, takes little to moderate energy away. #If you don't have a second power, the weapon moves#.)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Power combined: (Both powers together, takes most of your energy away.)**

**1.**

**2.**

**Rage Power: (This power will happen when your extremely angry, sad, hurt or near death. This will take ALL of your energy and you will pass out for four days to three weeks. This is called 'Recovery State')**

**1.**

**Here is an example and its mine:**

**Power 1: Fire**

** Ball**

(A ball of fire forms on the palm of the parson's hand. That is roughly the size of a baseball. The parson must throw it at the target to deal damage. On impact, it will explode. Deals normal damage.)

**2. Fire Starter**

(An extremely hot stream of fire that expels out of both hands and travels ten meters. If it touches anything, it will set ablaze. Deals lots of damage)

**3. Dragon Punch**

(The parson creates fire around the fist, forming a flaming dragon, once it strikes the target, the fire will make it fly in the direction of impact. E.g. struck on the left side, the target will be sent flying that direction. Deals extreme damage but takes lots of energy.)

**Power 2: Pulse**

**1. Pulse Ball**

(The pulse ball is formed on the palm of the parson's hands. It is a milky white, baseball shaped sphere. Must be thrown at target to make damage. On impact, the target will be sent backwards due to the force. Deals normal Damage)

**2. Pulse Push**

(A Pulse Push is when the parson thrust its hand/'s forward, emitting a powerful force in front of it. Does wide spread damage. Deals lots of damage.)

** Slice**

(Must use weapon. When the parson wields its weapon, the parson must swing it in any direction. When done so; a thin, milky white line streams of the tip of the weapon, cutting through basically anything. Uses a lot of energy. Deals extreme damage.)

**Power combined: (Both powers together, takes most of your energy away.)**

**1. Devils Mortar**

(The parson first forms a Pulse Ball, but inside is a Fire Ball. The parson then throws it at an angle from 30 to 90 degrees in the air. Once it strikes down, the Pulse Ball will send anything flying and the Fire Ball will set them on fire. Deals extreme damage.)

** Pulse Fire Blade**

(The parson creates a Pulse Slice but engulfs it in flames, as soon as it slices/strikes something, it will cut and set them ablaze. Deals extreme damage.)

**Rage Power: (This power will happen when your extremely angry, sad, hurt or near death. This will take ALL of your energy and you will pass out for four days to three weeks, this is called 'Recovery State')**

**1. The Pyro Within**

(The parson stores all Fire and Pulse energy; this will cause the arms to grab the head. Once stored and maxed, the parson first says "Itchio…" he must put his fists together, "Neh…" then must put its hands together, palms together, "Ka! -Ta! -Mo!" and once the parson say "-Mo!", the parson thrusts his arms apart to his sides. A red ball about the size of a basketball will form in front of it; it will shrink to a dot and in an instant, will explode. The explosion is mixed between Pulse and Fire. Anything it touches will set ablaze. But if out of reach of the fire, the pulse will knock anything down #except buildings# the energy is drained and the parson falls into a recovery state. Deals Extremely Deadly Damage.) # If you think "Itchio Neh Katamo." Is from Naruto, you are sadly mistaken, I just use those letters actually, I made them up, because I like the sound of it… Itchio Neh Katamo, Itchio Neh Katamo, Itchio Neh Katamo… It's got a ring to it. God I'm random…#

**Other than that, R&R and tune in to the next chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide"**

**-Theunknownsoldier321-**


	6. Chapter 4: Meet The Gang

_The unknownsoldier walks in a theatre and looks at the angry crowd._

U-S: Hey guys! (Dodges stones thrown by authors)

U-S: Whoa whoa! Let me explain. Well, lets start off that I had a major writers block! Trust me, I had a lot of shit happen in the few months…. Two, I partly lost interest in Sonic X and took Naruto, Bleach, Highschool Of The Dead, Fairy Tail and Soul Eater as interest; BUT! I hopefully wont abandon this story 'cause I have a whole bunch of ideas for this. I was thinking of making THREE stories about this; _When Two Worlds Collide, WTWC: The Great War and WTWC: The Final Chapter_.

U-S: Ummm… What else…. Oh at the end of this chapter, I will put in a sneak-peak of the next story. Well that's it…. Now… (Shows Yamato's Fear Face) R&R or I will send my Xenomorphs after you…

Oh P.S.…. HOW THE F&%* DO YOU PUT IN A LINE BREAK?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Meet The Gang

"Gah!" I blurted as I shot up from my slumber. I quickly found out that I was not in Vanilla's house; but my bedroom. Everything is here; my Laptop, and my paintball bag near my door. I sighed and looked my hands. Instead of seeing orange paws, I saw my hands… _my_ hands. I had to pull a grin, "Thank god it was a dream."

I slipped out of my bed and without thinking; I bolted out of my room and down stairs. As soon as I got to the bottom, my heart nearly stopped. In the lounge room was him, My Brother. He was tall and built, his hair short and black and his blue eyes looked blooming and alive. He wore a blue shirt and black cargo pants that reached to his still-wearing combat boots. He looked at me and gave me his cool smile.

"Sup lil' bro." He greeted, walking to me. My smile grew huge.

"G'day Josh." I replied, doing a little soldier salute. He laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"How ya been? Mum told me that some bullies have been picking on ya." He raised his brow in questioned.

"Da, I have been good, but its nothing about those guys…" I Stopped and looked at the room, looking for mum, "Where is mum?"

"Dead…" His facial expression abruptly changed from nice, cool brother to dark and hatred murderer.

"Dead?" I gagged. He quickly seized me by my throat and lifted me in the air.

"So will you, Dale." He roughly and darkly snarled. Out of no-where, in his hand was his combative knife and it was raised.

"Dale?" A voice echoed. I knew that voice.

"Dale?" It yelled again.

"Dale, wake up!" Yelled an impatient Alex. I shot my eyes open, but it was blurry; but I did see eight figures above be, staring me down. I blinked a couple of times so my eyes can adjust, and soon realised that everyone was looking down on me with smiles, blank and annoyed faces. I knew them instantly. They were still the same, and so was I.

"What?" I groggily sighed, sitting up. As I did, my back ached and my neck was in pain. I always knew never to sleep on the floor.

"You twitch in your sleep…" Angel giggled. I twist my back left and right, emitting lots of cracks. I even heard Violet go, "Ew." I cracked my neck, making more cracks. Much better now. I got up and looked at everyone. I let a sigh slip out of my mouth.

"Whats wrong?" Kai spoke, noticing my sigh.

"I hoped it was a dream, I guess not." I sadly replied.

Walking into the kitchen, Vanilla called out, "I'm going to make breakfast, it will be ready in ten minutes." Cream and Cheese soon followed her, probably going to help her. Vanilla still wore her dress before, so did Cream, and so did us. I look at Mikaela who was being quiet.

"How did ya sleep?" I started, hopefully trying to start a conversation to pass time.

"I slept well." She quietly said, though her face was bright and alive. I look at Kai; who was oddly looking at me.

"You?"

"Yeah alright." He shrugged. I Look at Alex and he nodded.

"The bed was so comfy." Angel spoke on her half. I look at her and smiled, _"I'm glad you got a bed…" _I sneered in my though.

"It was indeed comfy." Added Violet, hugging herself. I cocked my head and scratched my new ear.

"Ok?" I sighed. There was a gaunt quiet, but the only sound was the cluttering and stirring in the kitchen.

"So how many beds were there?" I cocked my head even more.

"Three…" Mikaela informed. I straighten my neck, but I accidentally strained it.

"Ow damnit!" I swore as I soothed my neck.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kai clapped his hands once to get our attention.

"Apparently, Vanilla is going to call 'Tails' and he should know something…" Alex told, pointing to the kitchen with his thumb.

"Hopefully…" Mikaela said. I nodded at that and rubbed my chin with my hand… well paw to be exact.

"Its ready!" Cream chirped, holding a bowl of fruit.

"Sweet," Kai chuckled, speed walking into the kitchen, "It smells so good, and I'm starving!" everyone soon followed him into the kitchen and was engulfed by the scent of fresh bread.

After Breakfast

We were full and full of energy, especially Angel; I can't get her to sit down, Alex can't even do it, nor Kai. As we sat, well the boys and Angel stood while Cream, Violet and Mikaela were sitting on the chairs and couch. Vanilla was in the kitchen, on the phone with 'Tails'.

"So Cream, this 'Tails', is he cool or what?" Kai asked.

"Oh, he is very intelligent and very brave, he risked his life to save Cosmo from Shadow." She happily replied.

"Wait… Cosmo… Shadow?" Alex cut in.

"Oh," Before Cream could start, Vanilla walked in and took her seat on her chair.

"Tails will arrive in a few minutes, he is just doing some adjustments on his Typhoon." Vanilla announced, smiling to herself.

"Great, maybe _he _can get us home…" Alex said, scratching his outstretched, wolf nose.

(3rd Person- Hopefully it stays!)

As everyone was waiting for 'Tails' to arrive and sort things out, in the distance was another house where a two-tailed fox lived. Inside, he tweaked and turned as he added adjustments to his bi-plane called the 'Blue Typhoon'. The Machine was larger than the C-130 and looked more futuristic. The coating was blue and white with red-coated thrusters at the back. The Cockpit's (**hehe**) glass was transparent and showed the seats. There was one Main seat, for the pilot; Two on each side for Navigation and Monitoring, and one directly in front of the pilot was the co-pilot. On the side of the Navigation side, was the Weapons Operator, which controlled the majority of weapons, cannons, and missiles on the outside of the vessel. Tails yellow coat was pattered with oil and smug marks, from the machine. His blue eyes glittered as he happily made his new adjustments, his two tails swaying with his mood. During a period of time, Tails has invented a device that harnesses solar energy and manipulates it to fuel for the ship. It took a while, but its done.

"And… There." He proudly announced to himself, placing his hands on his hips. His large grin appeared as his work had finally finished, but there is the call that Vanilla made.

"Now to see Vanilla." He said. He walked a few meters til he reached the cockpit and to the pilot seat.

Back at Vanilla's house

Time slowly ticked as everyone awaited 'Tails' arrival, Dale and Angel are getting anxious and testy, and standing still was not an option for them.

"Come on, hurry up…" Dale kept muzzling, trying to hold his anger down. He pace back and forth at the door, his hand on his chin.

"You are very impatient, are ya Dale?" Alex called out from the living room.

"I don't blame him." Angel added, sounding like she was going to bolt out of the door, faster then speeding Gonzales on crack.

"He will arrive very shortly…" Cream piped in.

"_I bloody hope so."_ Dale thought. Then his train of thinking stopped to the sound of a plane echoing in the distance.

"He's here." Vanilla called out. Dale opened the door but oddly, Angel bolted past him and out the door. Angel pelted out to the front porch and saw in the cloudless sky, a Large plane with ? flying towards her, lowing lower as it approached. Soon Dale, Kai, Alex, Mikaela, Violet, Cream and cheese, and Vanilla joined her.

"So…" Alex said, walking over "How old is this guy? Twenty? Thirty?"

"No he is twelve." Vanilla plainly said. Kai snapped his head to Vanilla in confusion.

"W—What?" He stuttered, not believing what she said. The sound of the plane was drawing more rapidly as the minutes past.

"Tails is twelve, but he is _very_ smart." She continued, smiling as she did. On the back of Kai's head, an anime sweat drop appeared. Minutes past and the plane finally touched ground in front of the house. Everyone, except Vanilla and Cream, gazed in awe. Dale was right behind of Violet when he looked over her head to see who was the driver, not knowing that the driver was a twelve year old. As the engine died down, the hatch opened from the top of the plane and a two-tailed orange fox jumped out of the plane in everyone's view. It wore white gloves, red and white shoes, had blue eyes and some parts on the fox had black smudges on its fur. It landed in front of the stunned teenagers and kids. They stood in an awkward silence.

"Don't go all at once…" Dale muttered as he sidestepped Violet, "G'day mate, my name is Dale, and you must be Tails?"

"Uh-huh!" The Two-tailed fox nodded with a smile, "My name is actually Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Righto," Dale grinned, "This is Alex," He pointed to Alex, "Kai," He pointed to Kai, "Mikaela," Pointing to Mikaela, "Angel," He pointed to Angel and then placed his hand on Violets head, "And this is Violet."

"Hi!" Violet, Mikaela and Angel greeted at the same time.

"G'day." Alex nodded.

"Hey." Kai address.

"Nice to meet you all." Tails smiled, "And I haven't forgot about you Cream and Vanilla."

"Hello, Tails." Vanilla bowed.

"Hi!" Cream squeaked in joy. There was another awkward silence.

"So…" Kai acknowledged, "Do you know how to get us home? I mean, that's why you are here, right?"

Tails brood over for a bit and replied, "How did you get here the first place?"

"Eggman brought us here, saying we have the powers of the 'Chaos Emeralds' and such and such…"

"Oh," Tails only said, swaying his tails in the air. His eyes darted across the teens, but his eyes snapped to Angel. She also had two-tails and her hair was a long, glossy black that was held back by her ponytail.

"You—" Pointed Tails, who was looking deep in her purple eyes, "You have two tails, like me." Angel looked back at her tails and looked back at Tails.

"Indeed I do." She smiled, seeing Tails tail's waving happily behind him.

"Uh…" Kai interrupted, getting Tails attention again, "How are we getting home?"

"Oh hehe…" Tails replied with a nervous grin, "That is going to be hard, one we either go into Eggman's compound and use whatever he used to get youse or we see Knuckles at Angel Island."

"If you have a AC-130 or a Warthog at your disposal, excellent. If not, we go see whoever this Knuckles is..." Dale pointed. (**A/n: If you don't know what a AC-130 or the Warthog is, don't worry 'bout it. And the Warthog is **_**not **_**of Halo; it is a bad arse plane!**)

"Ok, Knuckles it is, but," Tails started, "He is very... stubborn and very bad-tempered when he sees new people."

"Noted." Alex understood. Tails smiled and hoped back on the plane and into his cockpit. Mikaela and Violet turned to Vanilla and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, we hope to see you again."

"Not a problem, take care." Vanilla bowed.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped out loud.

"Goodbye, Miss. Violet and Miss. Mikaela." Cream spoke. Mikaela smiled and walked to the plane, setting off to a place called 'Angel Island'.

_Angel Island_

Angel Island was one of the most astonishing islands in the Morbius. It was extravagant for hanging in the air by a mystical force from the rare and powerful gem called the 'Master Emerald'. It stood in a shrine, midway of the island. The shrine stretched five stories high and wide as a large building. Surrounding the Master Emerald stood seven pillars, circling the shrine. Inside of the shrine was a creature. It was red, with a cream muzzle and dreadlock-like hair. A white ring surrounded his neck, in a resemblance of a necklace. The red creature had green, red and yellow shoes with steel plating on the tip of the shoe. The most treacherous part was that he wore gloves with two sets of spikes on the knuckle base, and a very vile temper. But it was calm due to the fact that it was sleeping on the steps, his arms in a criss-cross fashion.

"_Hmm, this is rather boring, I wish something can happen, something exciting …"_ The creature thought. All of a sudden, a twig snap caught its ears. The creature's eyes sprang open, showing his violet eyes. It shot up and stood in alert.

"Show yourselves!" It roared, indication that it was a male with a gruff voice. His eyes squinted to a specific area where the noise came from, only to find his ally standing there, grinning like a mad man.

"Tails…" The red coloured male sighed, relaxing a little.

"Heya Knuckles!" Tails replied, waving at him.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles retort, already annoyed by not hearing him in the first place.

"Well.. Hehe.. Er.." Tails stammered, trying to find the words, "We need to talk to you..."

"_We?_" Knuckles questioned, slowly going into an aggressive stance.

"Ya, we!" A voice yelled out. Behind Tails stood a Male teenage Fox. It had a Orange fur coat, Black Vest, A long red shirt, Black Cargo pants with matching black shoes. His tail swayed behind him as he stared at the red creature.

"Who are you?" Knuckles ordered, bewildered by another presents.

"I'm Batman." The teen exclaimed with a proud tone. Knuckles and Tails both sweatdropped at the Fox.

"Um?" Tails stared at 'Batman' with a question mark on his head.

"Na jokes, Im Dale." 'Batman' Laughed. A tick formed on Knuckles head and roared, "Who is he and why is he here?"

"Well, _we _need some info or wisdom something." Dale tells Knuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"_We_?" The red echidna repeated in his stern voice.

"Yea, five more of us." With that, five more shadows came from the darkness of the foliage. There stood a few meters was Tails, Dale, a grey wolf, a white hedgehog, a white rabbit, a grey mix of a hedgehog and a cat; ears and tail of a Mobian Cat, but has the quills of a hedgehog and a light blue fox.

"And who are they?" Knuckles cried, pointing to the startled kids in the foliage.

"Well I'm Mikaela, he is Alex, Kai, Violet and Angel." The grey hedgehog introduced, pointing to each Mobian at each name. They did a bow, nod or a wave. Knuckles on the other hand, just glared daggers at them, causing them to shrivel a tad.

"Tails," Knuckles started coolly, shifting his glare at the yellow Kit, "Why are they here? And why should I care?"

"Well, they are here because they need info from you and you should care because it's serious because…" And Tails started the story about what happened. It took Knuckles a whole ten minutes to register all of the information.

"So let me get this straight…" Knuckles ponder, "You came from another world, got experiment by Eggman, escaped, changed into Mobians, found Creams mother, called Tails, and send you to me?"

"Yeah pretty much…" Violet chirped in.

"Hmm…." Knuckles hummed though his throat.

"So what can ya do to us?" Alex grunted, leaning against the pillar near the temple.

"Well…" Everyone ears perked up in hope, "I don't know." only to face fall to the ground.

"Your Joking?" Kai said, observing Knuckles.

"I never joke." He responded dangerously. Angel looked at Tails to conform.

"Yeah, he's always serious." He huffed, with a sheepish grin.

"Well, there has to be something?" Mikaela desperately suggested.

"Um…" Tails thought. His train of though ended with an 'Oi' from above. Everyone looked up and saw a shadowy figure near the Master Emerald. Alex looked at the group and saw one person missing and sighed out its name, "Dale?"

"This thing is blinking and it's making me feel weird." Dales voice rang out. Knuckles, obscure to his sudden appearance, became instantly malevolent.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from that!" He barked, running up the steps. Dale looked at Knuckles as he zipped up to his position. He brought his hand out and placed it on the gem to keep up his body. Knuckles just got to the top and saw him place his hand on the gem and yelled, "No!"-

Only to find nothing happening.

"What up?" Dale asked casually, eyes droopy.

"'What up?' What up? You are here and you are touching the Master Emerald. That's what up!" He screamed at him, a visible vein on his head.

"Oh, shit, sorry mate." Dale apologised, leaning off, but couldn't bodge.

"Hey, I'm stuck." Dale stated, using his other hand to grab his other hands wrist to pull off the stuck hand.

"What do you mean 'Stuck'?" Knuckles questioned, elevating an invisible eyebrow.

"I'm bloody stuck, my hand is glued to this!" Dale grunted as he tried to pull off his hand again. The sound of footsteps was heard and the rest of the gang was up on their level.

"Whats going on?" Kai asked, looking at the gem.

"He's stuck." Knuckles grunted, poking his thumb at him. Alex came do Dales side and tried to aid him.

"Ow!" Dale chorused over and over again. Alex stopped and put his hand on the Emerald. The Master Emerald began to pulse its shade of green. Alex tilted his head and tried to move _his _hand, as for Dale, his hand too was stuck.

"_Oh you got to be shitting me!_" Alex growled in his head, trying to pull his hand off the Emerald.

"Now I'm stuck." Alex spat out.

"Oh come on!" Tails sweat dropped and slowly walked to Alex. As he progressed, he spotted the emeralds frequent pulse of energy. His head began to process.

"_Eggman brought us here, saying we have the powers of the 'Chaos Emeralds' and such and such…"_

"_Wait a minute…_" He thought.

"Violet, put your hand on the emerald…" Tails asked, pointing to the green emerald. Violet hesitated for a moment before complying. She stuck her hand on the gem and the same thing happened.

"Now Mika—"

"No!" Knuckles ordered, "No-one else is touching the Master Emerald on my watch."

"Well, you suck at doing it!" Dale grunted, losing all faith of taking off his hand. Knuckles growled at him and raised his fist to crunch it against Dales skull.

"Oi!" Dale roared in pain, nursing his head.

"Anyway… Mikaela, Kai and Angel, place your hands on the Emerald." Tails continued. They all looked at each other before placing their hands on the gem. At contact, it pulsed brighter and brighter by the moments past by.

"Whats happening? Oh god, we're screwed are we?" Dale anxiously cried, furiously pulling his hand free. The light began to intensify and in a sudden burst of light, the area became normal once again. Oddly, the six teens fell to the ground, free from the emeralds wield like trap. Dale began to nurse his hand and looked at Knuckles who looked perplexed.

"What the hell just happened?" He roared at him.

"I—I don't know, but the Emerald, its acting weird, like that was meant to happen…" Knuckles trailed off.

"So? Is it going to send us home?" Alex questioned. The response was a low humming noise, coming from the emerald.

"Wha- Whats making that noise?" Angel anxiously asked.

"I don't know…" Mikaela whispered. Soon the sound became a low grumble before another bright light appeared. But this one was different from the other; it was a rectangular shape in front of the emerald and wasn't so bright from the first flash. After a few seconds, a sound came out; foot steps.

"Ya hear that?" Kai whispered. Everyone dumbly nodded and stared at the glowing door-like form. The sound echoed as each step was taken. There were thoughts going through everyone's head as they watched; Is it a alien, Is it a creature, a person, a monster, is it going to kill or destroy? Time was slow as the footsteps began to become more audible.

What felt like minutes, a shadowy figure was visible. Everyone took a step back, bar Knuckles who took a step froward, fists raised and prepared to fight.

"_If its Chaos again…"_ Knuckles started, as his clenched his hand from pure reaction. Then the shadow abruptly stopped. But that's not what startled the kids, the light gave one more bright flash and everything went white. As quick as it came, it was gone, but a humanoid form was in front of the now dull emerald. It was another echidna; as Mikaela thought, and had a feminie structure. She had peach-colour fur with cream skin. Her eyes were violet just like knuckles; Her hair was in dreads but with what appears to be bandages on random parts on the hair. She also wore a gold band across her forehead, making Dale think she was princess. Her clothes consist of a Singlet-like top with a thick golden-colour collar. The creature also wore a skirt that reached her knees with a tribal pattern of green, white and red. Her shoes are like the aboriginal sandals. White gloves covered her hand, as another white bandage was on the left wrist.

She gave a heart-warming smile to the dumbstruck teens and kid. Knuckles was on the verge of fainting of the sight.

"T—Tikal?" He barely spoke, as if he seen a ghost.

"Hello again Guardian, and to you Tails." She spoke as if she was a princess; which confused Dale to the end, "And you six are the carriers, I see?"

"Wa?" Alex said, still shell-shocked from the fact someone came out of nowhere. He had seen magic trick on T.V., but those he believed were fake and stupid. But this, he saw through his eyes, was somewhat exciting.

"Who us?" Violet spoke, finding her voice.

"Yes, you are the carriers." The peach-coloured echidna responded, still having the smile on her face.

"And you are?" Said Kai, as he finally recollected whats going on.

"Pardon me, my name is Tikal the Echidna, and you are?" She bid her welcome, bowing.

"My name is Kai Fu Suing." Kai introduced, doing a simple bow.

"I'm Mikaela Henry, nice to meet you." Mikaela politely said, and following suit of bowing.

"Hello, I'm Angel Argento." Angel spoke, bowing.

"Good day, my name is Violet Clove." Violet said with a smile and bowing.

"G'day, I'm Alex Martin." Alex simply said, bowing.

"And that makes me Dale Fowler." Dale smiled, lastly preforming a bow. Tikal giggled and said, "You are too kind."

Tails and Knuckles were still staring agape. They were still in their position, not even a single movement, as if they were caught by the police.

"Now you said 'Carriers', what are they?" Violet said.

"Oh yes, thousands of years ago, The Pachacamac clan were on the verge of war with a different clan, the Yautja clan (**A/n: Ya ya, I couldn't think of anything else**), and created a different emerald; the Devine Emerald. This emerald was to be placed on six individuals to be the 'Carriers' of the power of the gem. But our clan didn't know who to bestowed the power. Our witch doctor, Jambina, had a prophesy that if we were to give the powers to our warriors, they would turn on us and destroy and take over. When the Yautja invaded, I took the Emerald and sent it away so no one can gain its power." Tikal looked at each of the six teen and continued, "But now the war has ended and the power gone, the island was safe. However, now that you have gained the Devine Powers of the Emerald, I will grant you the taints of the power."

Before anyone could object or even collect of what they just heard, she clapped once though it sounded like thunder. Soon the six Carriers were engulfed in another bright light, but was gone as it appeared. Dale shook his head and said, "I swear, I see another bright light, I'm going to have a seizure."

He felt more weight was on his left wrist and back. He lifted his hand and saw a black watch that went from his wrist to half way up his forearm. The top had what appear to be a screen and three buttons beside it. As he pulled it closer, he saw his reflexion. His skin was white and fur was light orange. He still had his hazel eyes but that's not what got him, something was on his back. He slipped his right hand to the unknown object and felt it. It was oval shaped and long as 30 centimetres. The feel and texture was exciting; it had that cotton feel but also had that hard, strong texture. He reached all the way down and felt a hilt, making a _clink _sound. He grabbed the object and pulled up. From the reflection on the watch, he saw a glittering shiny blade appear. He pulled it all the way out and held it in view. It was a ninjat o, used by ninjas as Dale thought. The blade was long, about 60 centimetres that ended with a curved end, ideal for stabbing. He rotated it, giving an impressive shine. On the other side was a carved picture of a fireball that was going in an angle downwards. He gave a devilish smirk as he sheathed the blade on his back.

"_How cool is that!" _As he exclaimed, he looked to his comrades and his smirk intensified. Angel, in her hand, was holding a long sword with a remarkable sapphire gem in the handle. Alex had two short ninjato's on his shoulders and two long daggers at his hips. One ninjato was sheathed and one dagger was also as Alex examined it. Dales eyes drifted to Kai and his jaw dropped. In his two hands has two swords that were the size of his arm. But that's not what got him, the two swords appear to be able to fuse together to make one massive killing machine; but he pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking that its not able to do so, though he had his beliefs. But something was off. They were on the same shrine, but Knuckles and Tails had vanished into the air.

"As you can see," Tikal began, snapping Dale back into reality, "There are four Offender Carriers and two Defender Carriers.

The Offensive Carrier is mostly strength in power and will. The Defensive Carrier may not have the powerful powers, but have the best defensive power than anyone else, branching from healing to giving a protective shield." She then pointed to the watch on Angel's wrist, "Those watches are one of a kind and are very unique. The main function of it is to check how much energy you have left and your fellow Carriers. Offensive Carriers have moderate amount of power; while the Defensive Carrier have the largest portion. It ranges from 500 percent to 1000 present. Each attack will cost you energy, so be wary of your moves. If you use too much of your powers and it reaches 10 percent, you lose continues until it recharges. If it hits zero, you die."

A sudden chill went down everyone's spine she said 'you die'. "There are three ways of recharging. One is to rest, simple as it is. Second is using your powers element; like if you have fire and you grasp a flame, it will recharge. The third is most dangerous and deadly, sharing. When a Carrier reaches 10 and goes into a recovery state, a fellow Carrier can give them a bit of power to resume. But if you give too much, they die and you die, use too little and they will die. So be very cautious of this, never use it unless it is a life-and-death scenario."

"_This just keeps getting better and better…" _Kai though as he continued to listen to Tikal;

"Now I do not know what your power is, that is for you to find out on yourselves. There are two branches of powers you have, so do try to find out as soon as possible. Also, your given weapons are able to channel your powers and use it to your advantage."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hang on, why did we get these exactly? I mean, could you have given these to… I don't know, someone who is able of this?" Alex interrupted, showing obvious confusion. Tikal smirked and walked to the first person who was Violet.

"Yes, but they don't have the true potential of this power you need," She nodded at Violet, " The Calm."

She stepped to Angel who was next to Violet and said, "The Giver."

Tikal then moved on to Mikaela, "The Protector.", then to Kai, "The Warrior.", moved to Alex, "The Equal," and stopped at Dale, "and the Silent."

She moved back in front and announced, "Add those and you get C.G.P.W.E.S."

"C.G.P.W.E.S?" Mikaela questioned.

"**C**arriers **G**rant **P**eace **W**here **E**vil **S**trikes." Tikal smiled at the six teens.

"What evil?" Angel said.

"That I do not know, that is for you to find out and evil can be anything." She replied. Alex threw his arms in the air and mumbled, "Great now how are we going to get home…"

"If you bring seven chaos emeralds to where the Master emerald is, it will grant you freedom to your world." Tikal suddenly said.

"Really just seven?" Violet brightened.

"Yes, but as I just said, evil can be anything." She quirked. Tikal then turned to the dull Master emerald, "Now it is time for me to go, I bid you farewell and good luck."

Then, to Dales utter anger, another bright flash appeared and soon went dark.

**A/n: FINALLY! But this is half done. I'm throwing this out now for you to review and comment on what to do. It took me forever to do _this _one half chapter. Basically, nothing has happened bar from Tikal telling them about the 'Carriers'.**

**Well, R&R and I'll try to repost a full chapter of WTWC**

**Hej då**


	7. ANRead IT!

A/N

Hey guys, US here. Listen, my laptop fucked itself and now it wont work, so the story will be stalled till I get it repaired or I buy another one. It sucks I know, I am pissed as well…

Well… Catch ya lata bro's

Uknownsoldier321 (Dale Fowler)


End file.
